The Right Choice
by Christina TM
Summary: Does Mohinder love Molly enough to let her go?


DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to _Heroes. _I am only playing with the characters and will put them back where they belong when I am finished.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: More angsty goodness from me…I really, really need to write something funny…

THE RIGHT CHOICE

"Matt! Telephone."

Matt looked up from his improvised game of peek-a-boo with his six-week-old son. "Who is it?"

Janice walked into the bedroom and handed him the phone. "It's Mohinder Suresh."

"OK." Matt took the receiver. "Dr. Suresh?"

"Officer Parkman." The unmistakable British/Indian accent said on the other end.

"Something I can help you with?" Matt cradled the phone against his shoulder and handed baby Matthew to Janice.

"Molly should go with you," Mohinder said simply.

Matt's jaw dropped. This was the last answer he'd expected. "What?"

Janice turned around and gave him a quizzical look. Matt lowered the receiver and mouthed, "I'll tell you later."

Ever since "the incident," as everyone had taken to calling November 8, Matt and Suresh had been going back and forth over where Molly would live. Turning her over to foster care was out of the question, they both agreed. But where _should _she go? Molly had hemmed and hawed over where she wanted to go, not wanting to hurt either of her heroes' feelings. Reaching a consensus on what was best for her had proven to be a nearly year-long task.

"Molly should go with you," Mohinder repeated.

Matt just stared at the wall. "Why?"

Mohinder paused. "I can't give her what she needs," he said quietly. "Molly needs a family. She needs…she needs normalcy. She needs stability. And I can't give her that."

Matt was still completely agog. "Dr. Suresh, I'm still under disciplinary action from the department," he sputtered. "I could die in the line of duty tomorrow. And you're the one who was concerned about me and Janice having problems again, which isn't an illegitimate fear-"

"Officer Parkman, I live in my father's old apartment," Suresh started. "I'm not married. I'm not even an American citizen. I've basically given my life over to finding people like you and Molly and finishing what Father started. I can't give Molly a family. I can't…" he broke off. "I want to, but it's just not possible. You have a better chance of providing her with what she needs than I do."

"Molly loves you, Dr. Suresh," Matt said.

"She loves you too," Mohinder answered quietly.

"Not like she loves you," Matt insisted.

Suresh took a breath. "Matt," he started. _He's never called me by my first name before, _Matt realized.

"How much I love Molly is irrelevant," Suresh continued. He sounded tired. "I cannot be a family to her. I want to be. But it can't be done. You and Janice can do that for her." He paused. "Please don't make this harder than it is."

"Your mind's made up, isn't it." Matt said. It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes," Suresh answered. He was starting to choke up.

_He loves her so much he's going to give her up, _Matt realized. _This has to be killing him._

"Janice and I are more than willing to take Molly," Matt said. "If that's what you want."

"It's not what I want," Suresh said, his normally smooth voice turned rough with emotion. "It's what Molly needs."

"I'll tell Janice," Matt said softly, deciding to let Suresh go before the poor man lost it.

"Thank you." Suresh's voice was barely a whisper.

* * *

_Oh, this is going to hurt, _Mohinder thought as he stood in front of John F. Kennedy airport-someday he'd find out who exactly this John F. Kennedy was and what he'd done to have an airport named after him-with Molly's hand in his.

"There they are," Molly said.

Mohinder followed her gaze. Sure enough, about twenty feet away from them, stood the Parkmans.

"All right, Molly." Mohinder knelt down and blinked the tears away from his eyes.

Molly's green eyes widened and filled with tears. "Dr. Suresh…" she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck in a fierce hug, as if the world would end when she pulled away.

Wetness spilled from Mohinder's eyes as he crushed Molly against him, trying to memorize the feel of her warm little body in his arms.

"Is this really goodbye?" Molly hiccupped.

"No," Mohinder rasped. "No." He squeezed her tighter, if that was possible. "This isn't goodbye, Molly. Someday I'll see you again."

"I don't understand." Molly sniffled helplessly. "I love Officer Parkman, but why can't I stay with you?"

_Molly, are you _trying _to break my heart? _Mohinder thought. "I know you don't understand," he told her gently. "But someday you will."

"What if I get sick again?" Molly buried her face in his shoulder.

"You can call me and I'll come right to Los Angeles and make you all better." Mohinder's fragile control was slipping.

"I love you, Dr. Suresh," Molly kissed his cheek. "I'll never forget you."

"I love you too, Molly," Mohinder kissed her forehead. "And remember, you can always think about me and know where I am."

Molly nodded.

Mohinder tenderly wiped her eyes. "It's time," he told her gently, pulling out of the embrace.

Janice Parkman got the hint and walked forward. "Hi, Molly," she said.

Molly unceremoniously dragged her sleeve across her nose. "I have to go now?"

"That's right," Janice said kindly. _She'll be a good mother, _Mohinder thought.

Molly swallowed and took Janice's proffered hand.

Mohinder rose to his feet and swiped at his eyes again. "Now go, Molly." he told the girl. The girl whose life he had saved, the girl he couldn't love any more if he tried…the girl he now had to let go.

Molly sniffled and nodded.

Janice gave Mohinder a sympathetic smile. "Come on," she gently tugged Molly toward Matt and the baby. "Do you want to meet your baby brother?" _That's her little brother now, _Mohinder thought.

"Hi, Molly." Matt handed the baby to Janice and gave Molly a warm, fatherly hug. _He loves her, _Mohinder told himself. _He's her hero._

Janice knelt down in front of Molly and pulled the blanket back from the baby's face. "See? This is little Matthew," she said.

Molly leaned over and studied the baby's face. "Hi," she said shyly.

"Come on, we've gotta move," Matt told his family. _Molly's family. _"Plane's leaving."

Janice stood up and the four moved towards the terminal. Just before they entered, Molly turned and gave Mohinder her big, bright smile. The one that had melted his heart the first time he'd seen it. Mohinder raised his hand in a farewell wave and knew he would remember that moment until the end of his days. If he forgot his name, where he was from, or the purpose of DNA versus RNA, he'd never forget that smile.

Then Molly disappeared into the terminal.

_I made the right choice, _Mohinder thought as his eyes filled again. He bowed his head and covered his face with his hands. The heartache was becoming almost physically painful. _I made the right choice.  
_

* * *

**4 YEARS LATER**

_Why am I still getting mail for Chandra Suresh? _Mohinder wondered as he discarded the manila envelope. _He's been dead five years. _

The next piece of mail made Mohinder's breath catch. It was very neatly handwritten in blue ink, addressed to him. The return address was Molly Parkman.

_Molly. _

Mohinder opened the envelope quickly. He hadn't seen or heard from Molly since leaving her at the airport. _Has it really been four years?_

_Dear Dr. Suresh,_

_Hi, it's Molly. Remember me?_

Mohinder smiled fractionally. _Of course I do, Molly._

_I was thinking about you the other day. I hope this is still your address. Seems like when I think about you lately you're all over the place. _

_I thought you'd like to know I'm happy with my family. Little Matthew (we call him Mattie because otherwise Dad would get confused) is the cutest little brother ever. Except he doesn't like that I can always find him when we play hide-and-seek. _

Mohinder snorted a laugh.

_We don't know if Mattie's special yet. But he doesn't give me that look Dad does when he knows what I'm thinking. I get in trouble more for what I think than what I say. But I'm better at it than I was. Mom thinks Mattie will be able to fly because he likes to jump so much, but he hasn't taken off yet. _

_Remember how I told you I didn't understand why I couldn't stay with you? Well, I get it now. I know you couldn't do what you have to do if you had to take care of me. You must have loved me an awful lot if you gave me up so I could be safe. Thank you for doing what was best for me even when it wasn't what you wanted. _

A small, wistful smile crept across Mohinder's face. _She does understand._

_I still love you, and I miss you. You're still very special to me. I hope someday we do see each other again. I sent a picture of all of us. I thought you might like to have it._

_Love,  
Molly_

_Picture? _Mohinder looked in the envelope. Sure enough, there was a picture, obviously a candid shot. Janice was holding onto Mattie, and neither of them seemed fully aware the picture was being taken. Matt and Molly, on the other hand, were mugging for the camera. Matt was holding Molly in a piggyback position. _She must be almost fifteen now, _Mohinder realized. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Matt's shoulders and she was grinning. _She looks so happy. _Molly still had those sharp green eyes, that shiny russet hair, and the smile. _She'll have her pick of young men in a few years, _Mohinder thought.

Mohinder absently traced a finger over the picture. _I made the right choice, _he thought, the pain of four years ago replaced with peace and certainty. _I made the right choice._


End file.
